


Tikki is Chaotic Good

by So_u_like_pkmn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A knife - Freeform, Author thinks they're funny, But I'll regret it five minutes after posting, Humor, Marinette is a mom, Other, This is a straight up meme I made five minutes ago, Tikki is cute, Tikki will cut you if you mess with her chosen, this is meant to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/pseuds/So_u_like_pkmn
Summary: The Author thinks she's funny and got three hours of sleep





	Tikki is Chaotic Good

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from this Tumblr post: https://nobodyfamousposts.tumblr.com/tagged/evil-tikki

“Tikki,” Marinette called out to her kwami, who was zooming around just out of the corner of her eye. “Let me see what you have.”

 

The adorable red kwami stopped with a large grin and revealed the large steak knife in her paws. “A knife!”

 

The bluenette scrambled up to her feet and started to chase her kwami. “ **NO!** ”


End file.
